Simon Lewis
Simon Lewis is Clary Fray's long-time best friend. Simon is intelligent, and very handsome in a non-calculated kind of way. He's the first to find humor in any situation. His loyalty and feelings for Clary are tested as he fights alongside her on an epic journey. Biography Early life Simon is the only son of his single mother Elaine and is the brother of Rebecca. At a young age, he met Clary and they have been in each other's lives since. Best friends and inseparable, Simon eventually developed feelings for her but never got around to telling her about it. Being the only son in their family, Simon obliged his mother's desire for him to become a CPA so, despite wanting to pursue a career in music, Simon went to college and majored in accounting. Nonetheless, Simon continued to spend his free time performing in a two-man band along with his friend, Maureen. Shadow World After Clary went missing on the night of her 18th birthday, Simon frantically looked for her. It was only two days after when he was finally able to track her down to an abandoned church with the "Find My Friends" app. He was surprised to find her with a strange tattooed man who was initially invisible to him—Simon's first real exposure to the Shadow World. Simon tried to get Clary away from him, but she refused, much to his dismay. Clary insisted on bringing Simon along with her. With this, the man named Jace took him into the New York Institute and guided him with a rune to see past the glamour. Simon was then introduced to Isabelle Lightwood who kept him distracted while Jace took Clary to Hodge. When Clary needed to go to the Silent City, where Simon could not enter, Isabelle volunteered to stay with him outside and look after him. When the pair decided to return to his van to listen to his music, Isabelle heard noise and left him to investigate. Shortly after, Simon was kidnapped by a vampire from inside his own van and was held hostage, with Raphael telling his friends that Simon would be returned in exchange for the Mortal Cup. During his captivity at the Hotel Dumort, Simon was kept company by the leader of the vampires, Camille Belcourt. During their time together, Simon was put under her encanto charms in her attempts to coax the location of the Mortal Cup out of him. She eventually fed on him and even offered him blood to drink. Clary and the others soon came to get him out. In the days following his rescue, Simon felt strange and antsy. He feared that he was Turning into a vampire himself—a common side effect of having a taste of blood. One evening, he returned to the hotel, only to be scared off by Raphael. He returned some time after. This time, Camille let him in and assured him that he wasn't Turning into a vampire—at least, he wouldn't have if he stayed away, before she proceeded to feed on him and kill him. Raphael found him as a fledgling—half-dead and in the state of transition waiting to either be killed or buried. Raphael gave him over to Clary and the others at the Institute, letting her decide what to do: stake and kill him, or help him Turn. Clary ultimately decided to bring him back as a vampire. Life as a vampire Simon had a hard time adjusting to being a vampire—even to the idea of it. He couldn't fathom the thought of drinking blood voluntarily, though his need eventually drove him to it, and he decided to stay on a diet of animal blood. In addition, he feared that he would hurt the people he loved. Needing help to adjust, Simon agreed to stay at the Hotel Dumort with Raphael's clan, which Raphael in turn agreed to because Simon served as his proof that Camille broke the Accords and Turned a mundane. As a cover for his inability to return home or risk discovery, Simon told his mother that he wanted to stay at his school's dorms. Simon began to slowly adjust to his new life as a vampire. Simon remained a constant in Clary's life. When Clary needed the Book of the White and it was discovered that Camille could tell them its whereabouts, Simon helped them sneak into the hotel to get to Camille and even helped them escape with her, putting him in the clan's bad graces and forfeited his right to stay at the hotel. When Camille demanded that Simon sign a Writ of Transmutation in exchange for information on the Book, Simon agreed for Clary's sake. With no place to stay, Simon began to stay at the Institute before he was kicked out by the new head, Victor Aldertree. Luke offered him a place to stay at the Jade Wolf, but Simon was eventually forced out by the other werewolves, who despised vampires. Simon began staying at the boathouse by the restaurant. After an incident where a vampire den where vampires were feeding on mundanes—an act that is illegal and against the Accords—was discovered, Aldertree met with Simon, forcing him to find out who was responsible for starting the den. With Raphael as the head, Aldertree suspected him after Simon apparently unintentionally implied that Raphael was involved, putting pressure on Raphael to look for Camille, who was in fact the one responsible. For Simon's part in getting Raphael in trouble, Raphael demanded that he find Camille,11particularly through their connection as a vampire Camille Turned, whereas most of the other vampires she'd sired had already gone against Raphael. Simon approached the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane for help looking for Camille. Together, they Portaled to Camille's home in India, where Simon finally learned the encanto—performing it on a snake that attacked him—and found a sealed box that Magnus suggested Simon keep. Magnus then told Simon that he would help him, not only look for Camille but to support him while he tried to find himself and where he belonged. Raphael continued to pressure Simon, even threatening the life of his mother, to look for Camille. When Raphael found out about the sealed box he'd retrieved from India, Raphael revealed that it contained Camille's grave dirt, which they were able to use to summon Camille. With Camille delivered to the Clave, the two vampires got Aldertree off their backs, and Raphael stopped bothering Simon about it. Missing his mother, Simon tried to move back home with his mother, but when his blood supply was thrown out by his sister, Simon felt forced to finally tell Elaine about being a vampire. Though she did not believe him at first, she caught him feeding on a rat out of thirst. Scared of how she might react, Simon immediately called Raphael, who made her forget what she had just seen with an encanto. Simon supported Clary after Jocelyn's death, and when Luke went mysteriously missing, looked for him even though his pack had given up. Simon then met a member of Luke's pack, Maia Roberts, who remained loyal to him and continued looking for him. Simon got the idea that he might be at their old camping site, and together, they went to the woods and found him, barely in control of his actions. Simon was able to calm Luke, impressing even Maia, whom Simon almost immediately bonded with. Simon went out with Maia once—which started off as a bad date because of inappropriate dating advice from Jace—and Maia advised him to just tell Clary how he felt about her. With the sudden courage and push to do so, he met with Clary and admitted his love for her. Clary reciprocated with a kiss, and the pair began dating. When Clary's life was put at risk by the discovery that she could activate the Soul-Sword, Simon and Jace teamed up to protect Clary. When she was taken by Valentine, they were able to track her, but Simon was kidnapped instead while trying to protect her. Valentine used him as leverage to lure Clary to the Institute, where he intended to activate the Soul-Sword. Valentine made matters urgent by slitting his throat. Jace, in the form of Clary, found him and let him drink his blood—unbeknownst to them, Jace just fed him pure angel blood. On their way to destroy the Sword, they found Clary being forced by Valentine to touch the Sword. Simon and Jace intervened, and after knocking out the guards, and Valentine, Jace held the Sword, unwittingly activating it instead of destroying it as they expected his touch to do. When Downworlders stormed the Institute, Valentine wielded the Sword and used its power against them. All of the Downworlders within the Institute were killed—save for Simon, surprising him and Clary. Later, while mourning the deaths of the Downworlders, including Alaric, Simon found himself not perishing under sunlight. Though he did not yet know the reason why, he eagerly rushed to tell Clary by pulling her outside in broad daylight, and the pair gleefully kissed for the good news. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Downworlders